


I will always protect you

by glowinlou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anxiety Issues, Brock Rumlow is an asshole, Buck always has Steve’s back, Carol and Natasha are everyone’s mothers, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protect Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers is a police officer, Tony Stark is Steve’s boss but he’s sweet, Wade Wilson is everyone’s bro, did I say slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinlou/pseuds/glowinlou
Summary: Steve Rogers is a police officer who gets a call one night, reader is the reason of that call after being a victim of domestic violence.As Steve is assigned to assure her protection, the two of them will share a life they never thought they could live one day.





	1. The day everything changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my very first fiction so please be kind ! As English is not my mother-tongue language, there will certainly be mistakes even though I’ll try my best to write as best as I can. This story will be pretty dark at some point even though there will be a lot of fluff and happy moments ;) enjoy and don’t hesitate to give me your opinion. 
> 
> (I’ll try to post every week, and I still don’t know how many chapters I’m going to write :/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where everything begins, life is not always good and sometimes the beginning is the end of something bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first chapter! To be honest, I wrote it while dealing with insomnia, which is when my imagination and creativity decide to be a thing.... Anyway! Enjoy!

A groan escapes from his mouth as the ringing of his phone wakes him up. Opening his eyes, he grabs his phone and answers the call which fully sorts Steve of his sleepy state. He gets up quickly and grabs his uniform from his bedroom floor before leaving his appartement to meet with his boss at the address he gave him on the phone a few minutes ago.

After long minutes of driving, Steve arrives at the address where two police cars are parked, the blue and red lights being the only source of light in the dark neighborhood. Tony is waiting for him at the front door, and by the look on his face, the matter of all this, and of his call, is certainly not a little case they will clear in a matter of days. Sighing, he joins his boss, pinching the bridge of his nose to sort of clear his mind from any thoughts and concentrates on what Tony is telling him.

« We got a call an hour ago from a woman who seemed to be in a pretty bad state, Carol told me she was breath shaking and had a weak voice. Her name is Y/L/N Y/N, well... almost was. When I arrived with Wade, the poor girl was covered in bruises, cuts and blood. She’s being taken to the hospital, where we will join her later on to ask her questions about what happened. But as you can see.. » He says while pointing at the glass on the floor, the blood splattered on the couch and on the table. « This is a serious case. We still don’t know where the aggressor went but we do know that this little piece of shit is or was her boyfriend as Carol said. Y/N told her on the phone that he was about to kill her and luckily, we got here before he could do so. » He finishes, running a nervous hand in his grayish hair.

Steve, as hard as he can, assimilates all of this and tries his best to stay still, as violence is one of the matter he hates the most. 

« How old is she? » He asks, enable to hide his anger in his voice.

« She’s 23. From what we know about her, she barely got out of college and is unemployed yet. This poor kid is just beginning her adult life. » Tony tells him, pinching his lips together as he looks at the disaster in front of them.

——

A consistent and regular sound wakes her up, her eyes opening and looking straight at a blank and white selling. Confusion runs through her sore and hurt body, her brows furrowing as she takes in the room she’s in. She tries to stand a little but all she can do is grunt as she feels her body disagree with her doing.

« Fuck.. » She whispers, her voice still weak from her past screams. Memories floods in her mind, the silence beginning to be filled by the sounds filling her brain, his voice, the sound of his fists against her face, his feet colliding with her stomach and the insults spited at her. Tears begin to drop on her cheeks as she realizes where she is and why, and the bip sounds of the heart monitor pacing as she tries hardly not to panic.

In all of a sudden, the door opens and her eyes meet with the ones of a redhead wearing a lab coat, and seeing her kind of relaxes her. 

« Hey.. Everything is alright. You’re safe now. I am Doctor Romanov but you can call me Natasha if you find it more reassuring. » The redhead tells her, smiling sadly but kindly at her as she approaches the scared woman. « You are at the hospital right now. We’re going to take good care of you okay? You’re in good hands now. He won’t hurt you anymore. You’re not alone. » She continues and somehow, her kindness and soft voice calms her, the heart monitor slowing down.

Doctor Romanov then stands beside her, checking her eyes and her multiple injuries, writing things as she does. « Okay, you don’t have to worry about anything now Y/N. Is it okay if I call you by your name? » She asks and smiles as the woman nods. « Great. Tell me, do you have any family we can call? Any friends or anyone close enough to be aware of your state? » 

« Peter.. Peter Parker. He is.. my neighbor but he knows everything.. He tried to help a few times. He lives with his aunt. » She tells her, giving her the phone number which she always has on mind and Natasha doesn’t wait anymore and makes a call.

——

« Okay, so I’ve checked every room and it seems like the bastard took everything valuable before leaving like a coward. We didn’t find anything to help us know who he is.. So I guess you guys will have to ask the girl. » Wade says to the two men in front of him, taking his gloves off. 

« Fuck me. Really? Nothing? You’re telling me that we’ll have to put the girl through everything she went through? Okay.. great. It’s our job but god... I can’t promise you boss that if we find who that son of a-»

« Enough. I get it and I’m also very pissed right now by what happened but we have to stay professional and do what we need to do. Questioning the victim, finding as much clues as we can and then we will see. Okay? So get yourself together Rogers. » Tony says, his voice hard. « Wade, search for anything about the girl, any phone numbers any pictures. Anything. We’re going to the hospital, see if she woke up and if she’s able to answer some questions and help us find the one who put her in this shit. » 

Steve can’t do anything but nods and follows Tony after waving at Wade who does the same before going to do his work. « I’m sorry Tony but you know what I think about violence.. especially domestic violence. I promise to take the personal aspect out of this case. I want to be on it. » He says as he puts on the security belt, adjusting his police badge on the right side of his uniform. 

« Good. Because I need you to be the best officer you can now. It’s not going to be easy. We’re lucky the girl is still alive. But from now on, our duty is to make sure she’ll stay _alive _. »__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter, if you did, don’t hesistate to comment or leave a kudo ! See you soon ! ❤️


	2. The night they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony arrive at the hospital and Steve meets her for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter and I don’t know if I should be sorry for posting twice in less than 24 hours... Anyway, enjoy!

Shame is not strong enough to describe the feeling she has deep down. If she could, she would pity herself for being so weak and stupid. As she stays alone in her room, all she can think about is what if she didn’t call the police, what if she didn’t hide from him and wasn’t strong enough to finally act on this. 

She closes her eyes and try not to get lost in her thoughts, thanking whatever spirits for being alive at this moment. All she wants now is to see Peter and talks to him, she just wants a friendly face and a trustworthy person to cry on their shoulder. 

The door opens again and Doctor Romanov enters, smiling softly at her. « Peter is on his way. » Y/N senses that the redhead didn’t come to just tell her that. « But there are two police officers who would like to ask you a few questions. If it can reassure you, I personally know them both and they are people you can trust. » She adds, tilting her head. « You have my words. » 

—-

« You can go see her. She accepts to answer to your questions but don’t be too explicit for now, she’s still in a state of shock and a little dizzy. Be gentle. » Natasha tells Steve and Tony as she exists the room a few minutes later.

Tony and Steve exchange a glance before nodding. Tony then proceeds to knock a few times at the door before opening it and can’t help feeling pity as he sees how badly injuried the woman in front of him is. « Hi, I am inspector Stark, Tony Stark and this is Officer Rogers. »

Steve can’t help but stares a long time at the young woman, images of his own past flooding his mind. When he meets her gaze, her eyes don’t have the shine a woman of her age should have, her face pale and bruised, and her body unable to prevent the shake of fear, which feeds his anger even more. 

« We would like to ask you a few questions. Is this okay with you? » Tony’s voice brings him back to reality, his eyes blinking before closing the door behind him, both men sitting on the chairs they previously found. 

The young woman stares at them, examining them as they move and speak to her, and she can’t help but feels how tense the blond one is. « Okay.. » She whispers, playing nervously with her hands. « But... When can I go back home? » She simply asks, Steve realizing that this girl doesn’t know how seriously bad all this, is. 

« Well.. First, you have to rest miss Y/L/N. You are lucky enough to already be awake after.. we found you. And you have to help us find him. If you could give us any informations about your.. aggressor. » Steve says, Tony looking at him and nodding back at the young woman. 

She stiffs at his words, her jaw clenching and she just closes her eyes to prevent tears from spilling. « His-his name is Brock. Brock Rumlow. » She begins, her voice shaking. « I don’t know where he is. He left when he heard the police.. you, coming. » She then explains, taking deep breaths. « I-I think.. I don’t know where he went. He always leaves. » 

Steve listens carefully to what she says, and writes down what he can, while Tony records it, but none of them are able to hide their emotions. Tony’s brows are furrowed, his eyes hard on her but not harsh to her, while Steve could break his teeth from how hard his jaw is clenched. 

« Anything else? Let us help you miss. You need help. You deserve to be safe. » Tony says, trying to get more informations.

« He doesn’t have family. He has a friend, but I don’t know his name. He only came when.. » She stops and shakes her head. « I can’t. I can’t talk about it. He told me he will hurt everyone if I tell someone. » 

Tony stands up suddenly and approches the young woman. « You can tell us okay? We are here to help you and we will protect you okay? Everything’s going to be fine if you tell us. We won’t ever judge you, but we can let you sleep some more and come back later? » He asks, turning around to look at Steve who’s still sitting tense on his chair, unable to stir his eyes away from the frightened woman. 

—-

« Okay so I’m going back to Sam, try to get more informations from what we have. You stay here. Try to get some sleep while I do that. Natasha’s there if you need something. » Tony tells Steve when they exit the room, seeing Steve’s dark circles surroundings his deep blue eyes. « I’ll see what I can do to get everything about this guy and I’ll call you. Copy that? » 

« Copy. I’ll make sure she’s okay. » Steve replies, smiling despite his feelings. He just wants to drive all around the city until he finds the bastard and do so much worst to him than what he did to the woman in the room next to him.

Walking in the halls of the hospital, he spots Natasha and smile sadly at her, hugging her as she presents her arms to him. « I know.. I would have preferred to see you in better conditions than this but work obliges. How are you? » She asks, looking directly at him and takes his hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of it. « I know it’s hard for you. Brings memories and all that.. But you know you have people to talk to and you can always give this case to Sam or someone else. » 

Steve shrugs, looking at his friend and nods. « I know. But this girl.. I want to help her. She reminds me so much of.. Yeah. I want to help her. She’s so young and... She’s... She needs to be helped and that’s my job. » He tells her, his friend’s presence relaxing him. 

« I know. And I also know that you’ll do your best to protect her, that’s your nature uh? It’s why we call you Captain. You’re always there to serve and help whoever needs help. » She says, smiling at the blond man. « She needs some sleep and you too, you look like you haven’t slept in a long time so go sleep some times, I’ll look after her. » 

Steve can’t but agrees, and he can say whatever he wants, Natasha will get him to sleep at some point. « You need to protect yourself too Steve. You can’t always protect everyone. »

With that, she lets Steve go to the rest room she’s pointing at, and then goes on to her job. 

Later on that night, the young woman wakes up, startled by her too realistic nightmare. Panting and sweating, she gets up despite her head spinning and her body still suffering from the multiples injuries she’s a victim of. 

After a look around the room, not that it was spacious and big, she comes to herself and decides that she just can’t stay here doing nothing but waiting. There isn’t an escape in this situation. She’ll eventually have to face her fate, on which she, for now, hides from. 

Slowly opening the door, the young woman looks at her surroundings and exits her room, her heart beating fast. She inhales deeply, and proceeds to take a walk in the big hall. Curiosity takes her entirely has she slowly walks, and stops as she stands in front of one of the two police officers she saw a few hours ago. He looks like he just woke up, his blind short hair a little messy, his face puffy from his deep sleep. Her heart stops as well and she doesn’t know if she’s in trouble or in good hands. « I-I just.. I wanted a coffee and I thought... that I wouldn’t bother doctor Romanov for that so... I got out of my room... » She says, sighing as he takes on her presence, and looks down at her feet under his intense gaze. 

« You have the right to do so miss.. But you know she’s there for you? We... Okay, I’ll buy you a coffee and we can talk, if you’re okay with that. » Steve says, still looking at her and smiles kindly. « C’mon, I won’t hurt you. I was assigned to stay here and make sure you’re safe. And safe meaning that you’re eating and drinking properly I guess. » He continues, a little laugh escaping from his lips.

 

——

Y/N looks at him as she sits in front of him in some sort of a living room made for patients, alone with the blond man. 

« So as I was saying... Even though we’re here, you can’t go on and leave your room without telling me or Na-Doctor Romanov. We still haven’t found him and.. As difficult as it can be to hear that, you’re still in danger. » Steve tells her, hoping she won’t close herself to him and run. « You’re safe here but I won’t tell you lies and pretend nothing can happen. » 

As he moves to lean, she flinches and Steve can see her swallow hardly. She loses herself in her own thoughts before him clearing his throat stirs her from her mind. « What happens next? If you don’t find him? » She simply asks, still looking down at her coffee. « I can’t stay here forever and I can’t go back home even though... I said otherwise last time... And Peter? He’s still not here. » Everyone could here the fear in her voice, how broken she is as she tries to project herself into the future. 

« Peter as Peter Parker? He went with Tony to answer some questions. Don’t worry, he’s not in trouble. He’s just helping us and helping you. He will be here soon. » The blond officer sighs again, finishing up his black coffee and looks at her. « Can you tell me about Brock Rumlow? About what.. he did? » 

Y/N stiffs as he asks the question she was waiting for and closes her eyes. « We.. were together for 4 years. We met when I was 18 at a bar, to celebrate my admission to college. A friend invited him and we went on. At first.. he was very kind and gentle? I was the little tiny foreign student who didn’t know anything about the city. He told me everything I needed to know and I felt good with him. I thought... He was the kind of man who’s just naturally good. I guess that was all a lie. Everything began when he showed his... dark part. Jealousy at first, than insults came and later, after being together for 2 years, we moved together and he began to be violent. He threw things on the wall, at me, and I had nothing to go to, my parents are living in Europe. I came here for my studies. » She explains, lost in her memories. « The first time he hit me, Peter was there. Then Brock threatened him and kept on hitting me everyday.. It was a sort of a routine. You know? At first you _know_ it’s not normal, that it’s bad. But then, you’re used to and it feels like a part of the day. I was almost waiting for him to hurt me.» As she finishes, her voice cracks and tears spills down her bruised cheeks, her hands shaking as she puts her cup on the table beside her. « I wish I was smarter.. I wish I was a cold hearted person but I need... I needed someone to show me I had a chance here. » She adds and silences herself, trying not to cry but can’t help not to. 

Steve only wants to go on and takes her in his arms, reassures her that everything’s going to be alright but he can’t. Because he’s a police officer and she’s a victim. So he can only smiles sadly, nods his head and hides his own feelings. _I’ll protect you ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I’m so motivated to write everything but I can’t because I have to let y’all guess what will happen ;) love u <3 (please leave a comment or a kudo !)


	3. The person she always needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives, Steve remembers and reader has to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... is it the third chapter ¿ yes it is, I just can’t stop writing I guess. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I don’t have a beta :( but still, enjoy !

Peter runs when he arrives at the hospital, panting and breathing heavily. « I’m here to see Y/L/N Y/N. Can I see her? Please tell me she’s okay. » He asks to the nurse in front of him, the first one he finds. She looks at him for a moment, a little bit lost but smiles and nods.  
« Okay, let me see which room she’s in. » The nurse tells him, getting to the desk to search on the computer. « She’s on the third floor, room 365. If she’s not in her room, ask for Doctor Romanov, she’ll be able to guide you. » 

At her words, the young man doesn’t wait and runs to the elevator, pushing the button multiple times and gets to the third floor within seconds. He almost cries as he sees her walking next to a tall blond police officer and runs at her. « Y/N! Oh thank god! I thought you were.. » He cries out while taking her in his arms. He’s always felt like a big brother to her even if he’s younger than her. 

Y/N doesn’t have time to accommodates to what’s happening and jumps of surprise, before hugging him when she recognizes Peter. Steve looks at them, and can’t help his heart to warm up at the scene in front of him. « I’m okay Peter. I’m okay. » She whispers as she tightly embraces the teenager, closing her eyes in relief to finally see him. 

She then steps back and smiles gently. « This is officer Rogers.. you met his boss I guess, Inspector Stark. » She says while presenting Steve to Peter, who shakes his hand in return with a vigorous energy. « Nice to meet you sir, thank you.. Thank you. » He cries again, and then hugs Y/N all over again. « I promise to look after you everyday from now on and I’m not scared anymore of this douchebag. Aunt May told me to teach you how to defend yourself, y’know I did martial art so I can teach you. » He speaks, fast as usual and she knows why.

« Peter. Hey.. Calm down. I’m okay? See I’m still alive. I’m here. » She tells him, her hand on his arm. 

« I-I know but I thought... I thought he did it. I thought he killed you. And y’know me, my issues... I’m always scared to lose people I love. » 

 

Steve can’t help but look away and feel a little bit out of place, the two young persons sharing their moment. « You two should go back to your room miss. » He says, softly. « I’ll make a call and get back to you after. » He adds and smiles at them.

—-

Sitting on the hospital bed in her room, Y/N stares at the wall while Peter talks to his aunt on the phone, the sun rising outside on the early morning. It has been the longest night of her life, but somehow, Steve’s presence has comforted her through it all. 

« Okay so she’s going to pick up some of your clothes and bring them here soon. She has to talk to the police before that, and then she’ll come here. » The young man tells her, joining her on the bed. « Are you okay? I know it sounds stupid to ask this question but... I can’t help feeling so guilty. I should have been there. » 

She shakes her head at his words, putting her hand on top of his. Peter’s anxiety has always been a big issue, he constantly feels stressed and guilty over everything bad. Y/N learnt to calm him through the years they spent together, and fully knows him now. « This is all but your fault Peter. » She says, and sighs, searching for words strong enough to thank him. « You are... my only friend here. You were there, indirectly and you’re here right now. That’s all that matter okay? I’m.. I’m trying to be okay, and I will be one day. Everything is over now, the police knows, they know him and will get him. » A surge of hope invades her whole, and it might be the first time in a long time that she’s thinking about a possible happy ending. 

« We don’t know yet what will happen but.. I can assure you I won’t leave. » Peter takes a deep breath at her words and smiles, tears at the verge of spilling down his cheeks. 

« You know what? This officer might be the only thing positive. » Peter says, his lips curving into a little smile of his she knows by heart and that makes the two of them laugh.

—-

_The little boy cries, as his mom lays on the floor of the kitchen, blood spilling for her broken nose, her face swollen and bruised. He can’t do anything but hide, heavy footsteps sounding like the ones of a predator, searching for him, for his next prey. « Mom.. » He cries, whispering weakly under the table but she doesn’t move. Her chest stays still, as if she’s not breathing. And later on, this little frightened boy realizes; she’s not, she won’t breath anymore. ___

__-_ _

__Steve turns his head to Natasha when she calls his name, bringing him back to reality. « Hey.. » She says, smiling. « You were gone in there for a few minutes weren’t you? » She adds, pointing his head._ _

__The blond one runs his hand through his hair, his memories eating him from the inside out. « It’s just... I-I’m a fucking police officer, I should expect something like that to happen but the fact that... everyone act as if it’s just normal and unlucky for someone to go through that... I can’t stand it. »_ _

__The redhead nods, knowing her friend full well and pats his shoulder. « I know Steve... but now you can act on it. As you said, you’re a fucking police officer Steve. »_ _

__Rogers nods and puffs nervously. This night has been overwhelming for everyone, and he thinks that maybe, he’s just too tired to think straight and collect himself. « You’re right... it’s been a long night. I should put my shit together. But I’ll be fine. I have to call Tony and see what he found. »_ _

__She looks at him, nodding and puts on her scarf. « Okay, I should go then. Carol is waiting for me at home, I think we both need some sleep. Call me. Okay? Take care of yourself. »_ _

__She kisses his cheek and says goodbye, Steve watching her leave. This case brings something back he thought he forgot but, as he loses himself once more into his own mind, he realizes that it’s still here._ _

__——_ _

__She never thought a shower would be that nice but it is. As she gets out of it, she’s more relaxed and feels better, cleaner. Her cuts and bruises still itches but, as the nurse exits her room, she just feels good. Not fine, not better but good. She takes the clothes May brought to her an hour ago and puts on her clothes, but she doesn’t bother to look at herself in the mirror. She already had a glance of her face, and seeing her left cheek entirely bruised, her lips cut, her throat marked by his fingers._ _

__A knock on the door brings her back, Tony and Steve enter the room a few seconds after._ _

__« Hi miss Y/L/N. » Tony says and tilts his head to the side. « You look better than last night. Don’t take it wrong. You just.. look more rested. » He adds and feels glad that his words didn’t offense her._ _

__Tony then clears his throat and looks at Steve then back to the young woman in front of them. « Unfortunately.. we still haven’t found him. We’re working hard on it, be sure of that. You’ll stay here for a few more days, to rest and heal. From now on, we will assure your protection until we arrest him. You have the right to demand a woman officer if that’s what you prefer. »_ _

__Steve stiffens and looks at her, deeply, hoping she won’t come to choose another person. He feels like it should be him. He doesn’t know her, doesn’t know why but he has to be the one protecting her._ _

__« I-Officer Rogers.. is the one I choose? Can I say that? He.. He did a great job yesterday. If I want someone to protect me, I want him to. » Y/N confesses, and sits on her bed, looking at the two men who saved her life._ _

__—-_ _

__When Steve goes back to his appartement later on, he can only think about this young woman. About her eyes and how he wishes to bring back the shine into them. He wants her to feel safe, to be safe. From the beginning of his career to now, Steve has always been the kind to protect whoever needed protection, he saved a bunch a kids, helped a lot of women but this one.. this one feels like he became a police officer for this case._ _

__It is not about pride or ego, but his empathy and care for her confuses him. He only knows her name, a little of her life story but something in her seems to have woken up a part of him he was unaware of. This need to protect, to be here with her... Feels odd, it feels new. Steve never thought he would care so fast for a victim, and even thinking about her as a _victim _makes him angry. She still has the will to live, to go on despite what happened.___ _

____She survived and now he wants her to _live _.___ _ _ _

______And he will make sure of that. Now, he’s the one charged of her protection and he can promise to himself that this time, he won’t fail._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I’m crying because Steve’s past is one of the hardest thing I had to imagine for him and yet, you don’t know it all :( how do you like this fic so far? please leave a comment or a kudo ❤️


	4. The difficulties they faced

Packing your belongings in a suitcase is not an easy thing, it means leaving and she is not used to leave so quickly, so suddenly. There is a deep meaning in leaving this house, where she lived for 2 years, where a lot happened. A lot of bad things.

« I wish you could stay with me and Aunt May.. » Peter says, breaking the tense silence. « But I think I will be able to sleep now that I know you’re not alone with _him _. »__

__She looks at him, at the young man who always cares so much for the others. « I’ll be fine. Officer Rogers will be there until they find him. » She tells him, and sighs. « But it’s not because I’m under protection that we won’t see each other okay? I’ll have my own home for some times and he knows you. He knows you’re trustworthy. » The young woman adds and smiles, closing her suitcase with a bit of nostalgia._ _

__« Plus, it’s been 2 weeks since... » She says but stops and shakes her head. « I’m not in danger anymore. Maybe he left the country? We don’t know. I kind of begin to trust officer Rogers, he’s kind. » She explains with a blush._ _

__Peter tilts his head, a little smile on his lips. « You don’t have a crush do you? » He asks, curious and amused._ _

__Y/N blushes even more and tries to hide her red face, shaking her head again. « Not. Don’t be an idiot. I can’t. I mean... after everything, I’m not going to put _all _my trust in someone in a long time. »___ _

____Steve choses this moment to enter the room, still wearing his uniform. « Ready? We have to go in a bit. The apartment is ready for you. I charged Carol to do a bit of groceries for you while you were packing things up. » He says, looking at her and smiles, _his kind, perfect smile.__ _ _ _

______Peter holds back an even bigger smile, seeing his friend blushing even more than before. He was so used to see her uncomfortably shy around other men so that seeing her blushing and at ease with the blond one is kind of reassuring._ _ _ _ _ _

______—-_ _ _ _ _ _

______« Okay so I found something. » Agent Sam Wilson from the criminal district says, handing Tony a piece of paper. « Brock Rumlow, born on the 3rd of May 1991 in Detroit. He’s from a pretty wealthy family but he lost both of his parents when he was 18. » Sam explains to Tony. « And that’s not all... When he moved here 5 years ago, he was charged of sexual assaults, aggression and death threats in another state far from here. »_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony looks at the paper then in front of him and clenches his jaw, so hard that you could almost hear his teeth cracking. « Where is the victim ?»_ _ _ _ _ _

______« I looked at it but it seems like the victim disappeared. Her family said she was often out of the country to travel, but now, I doubt it. All we know about her is that her name was? is? Sharon Carter, 19 at that time and was a student in history.» He adds._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony sighs and shakes his head, grabbing his phone. « We have to tell Steve. He’s assigned to assure Miss Y/L/N’s protection. If Brock is as dangerous as it seems, they have to be really careful. » He tells Sam before composing Steve’s number._ _ _ _ _ _

______—_ _ _ _ _ _

______« Here you go. Your new home. » Steve says as he opens the door of her new apartment, handing her the keys. Everything is clean, the walls are white, the apartment is furnished enough for her to relax, cook, sleep or watch tv. « I live on the other side, my door is basically in front of yours. We thought it was better to be closer to you, this apartment is here for cases like yours. I mean.. for us to protect you easily.» He tells her, closing the door behind them. « You won’t have to worry. If anything happens, I’ll be the first to act on it. »_ _ _ _ _ _

______Y/N nods at him, thinking for a tiny bit then continues to explore her new home. She’ll definitely have to decorate a bit or she’ll go insane with all the blank walls._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve’s phone rings suddenly, and he excuses himself before answering it. The young woman looks at him for a bit, and frowns at his facial expression. His face is hard, his eyes darker and she wants to clear the worry from his furrowed brows. A shiver runs down her spine, afraid that something might have happened. She decides to just sit on the couch, still looking at the officer and plays nervously with her hands, waiting for him to explain what is going on._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a few minutes, Rogers hangs up and put his phone in his pocket, running a hand through his hair. « Did you know Brock was charged of sexual assaults and aggression? » He asks in all of a sudden, lookin into her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______« I-what? No! What? I-I didn’t know. » She stutters. « When he wasn’t home, I had no idea of what he was doing. He usually came back home late in the night. But he never told me anything. » She cries out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve feels his anger rising, but stops himself as he realizes._ _ _ _ _ _

______« Did he even abused you? » He asks, and everyone could hear the anger and fear in his voice. « Y/N, we need to know. » He’s maybe to harsh and asking things without thinking because the woman in front of him tenses up, and looks away. Steve wants to slap himself for being too forward and not careful enough. But the idea of her, frightened from his violent behavior, suffering from another kind of violence makes him lose his temper._ _ _ _ _ _

______« I need to be alone. » She finally says, her voice cold and drained from any emotions. Her eyes are dark, shadowed by her memories, by the nightmare she lived in for so long. Steve knows it. He knows but he can’t force her to admit it. He can’t force her to open herself to him yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______So he just stands there, unable to do anything else but to stare at her. « You know I can’t leave you alone. I have to protect you and it doesn’t mean to only protect you from him. But also from yourself. » Steve tells her. « Listen.. I’m sorry. I’m not used to do... that but I really want to help you. I won’t ever judge you. » He adds and walks slowly towards her, but not too close. « We just need to know. The more we know, the less he will have the chance to go free. You understand? »_ _ _ _ _ _

______Y/N listens but doesn’t say a word. She can’t. Not yet. It’s too soon, too fresh and she can still feel everything._ _ _ _ _ _

______« Okay.. I’ll make you something to eat. You need to eat. And then I’ll let you rest. But I won’t leave. » Steve breaks the silence a few seconds after, and goes to the kitchen, doing what he told her he was going to do._ _ _ _ _ _

______—-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Two days after, Steve is invited to Natasha and Carol’s home for diner, and a special occasion._ _ _ _ _ _

______« C’mon, sit and eat. The cake will come after you eat your brocolis.»_ _ _ _ _ _

______The redhead says in her authoritarian tone, her daughter shaking her head while Carol puts the plates on the table. « Y’know, I really think that this poor girl lived so much worse than we know. » The blond one says, looking at Steve._ _ _ _ _ _

______« We promised not to talk about work tonight. » Natasha tells her and looks at Steve who fixes his plate._ _ _ _ _ _

______« You should take her here someday. As a friend. You are allowed to be her friend aren’t you? » Carol asks and gets slapped on her arm by Natasha, rolling her eyes. « Okay. I know but I’m just curious. I only got her call and that’s all I know about her. What she eats and why she’s in that situation. »_ _ _ _ _ _

______« I won’t. Any kind of affection between an officer and a victim is forbidden and I would be thrown out of the case.. which I do not attend to be. » Steve finally says and drinks his beer. « Anyway.. enough. I’m here to celebrate your little girl’s birthday. » He then adds while getting up to pick the little blond girl who laughs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Carol and Natasha have been married for 5 years now, and tonight is the birthday of their 2 years old daughter who was carried by Carol for 9 months. If Steve was the selfish type, he would be jealous of this little perfect family._ _ _ _ _ _

______« You’ll have one, one day. A family I mean. » Natasha tells him, putting her chin on her wife’s shoulder. « You deserve it. » She adds and smiles fondly, watching her dearest friend playing with the person she loves the most._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______After eating diner, blowing the candles, opening gifts and putting the little beast to bed, Carol decides to let her wife talk to Steve, which appears to be some kind of worried, and that does not escape from the redhead. « Are you okay? » She asks, looking at him. « You can talk to me if you want. Did something happened? »_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve sighs and grabs his own face with his hand, closing his eyes. « Sam found out that Brock was charged of sexual assaults and what goes with it. Threats, abuse.. And when I asked Y/N about it, about what he might have done to her, she froze and closed herself to me. » He explains. « I’m 100% sure this bastard did something else than beat her. She’s not telling us everything. » He adds. « And Brock’s last victim simply disappeared. I think.. Something really bad happened to her and I don’t want it to happen to Y/N. »_ _ _ _ _ _

______Natasha rubs his back softly, listening to him and shakes her head, disgusted by everything he’s telling her. « How can someone do that? All that? I know I see a lot of things at the hospital but I’ll never get used to it. » She whispers. « You need to clear your mind and wait okay? I told you. You and Tony. She needs time, and even if you feel like she trusts you, she doesn’t. Not completely. I’m not telling you this to make you upset but just so you’ll know what to do. Wait and make sure she’s not in danger. It’s your job. Your officer Rogers with her, not Steve. »_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve listens to her and tilts his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______« Okay that was maybe too harsh but you know what I mean. Don’t get too personal. » Natasha adds and shrugs. « You need to separate your job from your life on this. I don’t want you to get hurt. » She finishes and smiles sadly. Natasha doesn’t want to see her friend hurt from anything. She knows how he always has to take everything on a personal aspect. And if he does with this case, she knows it won’t end well._ _ _ _ _ _

______—_ _ _ _ _ _

______« Okay so you just hit this as hard as you can. » Peter says to Y/N while pointing at the punching ball in front of her. « Don’t keep your anger inside. Release it. »_ _ _ _ _ _

______She looks at him, feeling a bit worried and insecure about if she’ll be able to do what he’s telling her to. « Okay.. » She whispers and proceeds to hit the punching ball as hard as she can, and surprisingly, it feels fucking good. So she does it again, and again until she can’t feel her arms anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

______« That’s... something I’ll do everyday. I’ll buy one. » The young woman says, laying down on the floor of the gym. « I won’t need protection if I keep hitting this ball will I ? I mean.. If I learn of how to defend myself. »_ _ _ _ _ _

______She appreciates Steve’s company, but after several days of having him with her _everytime _, she begins to feel uncomfortable. She doesn’t know why exactly, but having him around is somehow... Disturbing. She knows she’s in danger, everywhere she goes but people look at her as if she was some kind of... poor fragile thing. And even though she’s scared, constantly afraid of what might happen if she crosses the road, she doesn’t need everyone’s pity. Not at all.___ _ _ _ _ _

________« You’ll need me until we get Brock. » Steve says from his spot on the bench of the gym. « But if you actually learn how to defend yourself, you’ll need me less I guess, but I’ll still be there. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Y/N sighs and gets up with Peter’s help, taking a big gulp of water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« He’s right you know? I mean you’re strong and I’m a feminist and all... but you do need his protection. Not because you’re weak but because you _need _it. » Peter carefully says, knowing how her friend has changed in the past few weeks. She seems to have more and more difficulties with men, she’s even more uncomfortable, more sensitive and irritable whenever there is a man she doesn’t know around. But he understands her. She hasn’t been surrounded by good men in her life.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Yeah.. anyway, I’ll go take a quick shower and we can go back home. » As usual, she closes herself and escapes in order not to face the subject._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As she says that, she walks towards the women restroom and takes her shower, leaving Peter and Steve alone. « You know she kind of appreciates you? I mean... She doesn’t fully trust you yet, but she will eventually. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Steve looks at the teenager in front of him and shrugs, playing with his badge in his hands. « I’m here to protect her, not to make her trust me. » He says and despite it being the truth, that’s not what he wants. He did what Natasha told him to do. Separate work from his personal life, he tries at least. He’s been colder around them, not mean but he’s not talking as much as he was at the beginning. So obviously, Y/N isn’t as open as she might have been before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« If you say so.. But there is a lot she hasn’t told you yet. And that’s not how you’ll get her to talk. » Peter adds, smiling gently at the officer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That leaves Steve thinking all over. Natasha is right and he knows, he protects Y/N and there is no need to be her friend to do it properly. But what about being her friend outside ? Not a good idea. Not a all. The blond man shakes his head and gets up when she gets out of the restroom, wearing new clothes, her hair still damp. « I’m ready if you are, I just want to go home and do nothing. » She says and thanks Steve without looking at him when he takes her sport bag, Peter watching him. He feels as if the boy knows what’s going on inside his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________——_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________James Buchanan Barnes, Steve’s closest friend, surnamed Bucky, is the only person Steve fully trusts and he’s sitting in front of him, a beer in his hand. « Nat told me you were still assigned to protect a victim? How is it going? You’re still holding on? Not thinking too much? » The brunette asks. « Okay, too many questions. Just tell me about it. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Steve looks at him and nervously laughs. « I was pretty... overwhelmed at first. If you saw how badly hurt she was when they found her. You’d have craved to kill this son of a bitch right away. » He admits to his bestfriend. « But you know, I have to be professional. I can’t let it get too personal. I really want to be here when she’ll finally be safe, and I want to do my job, to make sure nothing happens to her. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« And that’s professional ? What you’re telling me. Because it seems like it’s the personal aspect you’re taking about. » Buck tells him, a little smile on his lips. « I know you Steve. I don’t think someone knows you more than I do, and I’m not just talking about your spirit. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Steve blushes at this, looking down at his beer. Him and Bucky have had a little.. relationship, a long long time ago when Steve wasn’t even a cop. « Okay, THAT is not the subject. » He says, smiling. « Seriously Buck, I don’t know what to do. I’m _trying _to be professional but I can’t help it. I want her to feel safe with me, not ashamed to be protected. She deserves to have a friend and I insist on _friend _. »_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bucky looks at Steve, for some times and sighs. He knows him and he also knows that Steve won’t be just a friend because he always tend to be more than that. At first he’s a friend, then he’s someone you want to be with all the times, and he wants that too and then you know how it goes. You spend time with him and you can’t help but fall in love with him. « You know that if you’re her _friend _, she’ll need more. People are like that. They just.. fall for you despite the context or the consequences they’ll face. » Bucky says frankly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________« First, you’re wrong. And second, she won’t, she already has trouble to trust people and she won’t open herself to anyone for a long time. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________At least, he thinks so. This is still too soon for her to find someone, and he knows that. But what if? What if one day she’ll be safe, won’t need him anymore but he will? What if, that day, it will be his turn to need her?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F##* I didn’t plan to take so long to post the fourth chapter I’m so sorry. I hope you enjoyed it! And wTF, more than 500 ppl read this fic.... I did not expect that. Thank u! ❤️


	5. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So here you go, the 5th chapter and I think I really went on on this one. Couldn’t stop writing. I’m so so sorry it’s been so long since the last one but I promise you, you’ll forgive me ;) enjoy

Night terrors have always been an issue in her life as she grew up. When she was little, Y/N always woke up screaming and crying, alone in the dark. And tonight is no exception. She wakes up with tears spilling down on her cheeks, her throat sore from the loud screams that escaped her mouth in her sleep. She barely remembers what she dreamt about, and that’s what frustrates her the most. If she could remember, she would be able to work it out and talk about it to someone, but she doesn’t. So as always, she gets up, goes to the kitchen in order to drink a huge glass of water and loses herself in her thoughts. 

The only difference is that this night, someone knocks on her door, which, at first, frightens her but when she hears his voice, soothing and soft, her body, somehow, relaxes. Despite the distance he put between the two of them in the past few weeks, he still has an impact on her. She thinks about him, about how protective he is towards her, and the fact that he is here after hearing her is another proof that he cares. Not in a professional way. Or maybe.

Y/N decides to go open the door, and looks at him, still tired and lost in her mind. 

« Are you okay? I heard you scream, I mean, I know it was you because no one has ever screamed in the building and I thought.. » He mumbles, and she can see on his face that he was sleeping before all that. His eyes are puffy, his hair messy and his voice is deep. Deeper than on a normal day.

« I’m okay, just... a nightmare I guess. I often have these.. intense nightmares. » She admits and smiles softly, standing in front of him in nothing but her pyjamas, making her blush. 

« Can I.. come in? I just want to make sure of something. » He asks, not sure of what she might do or how she would react but surprisingly she just opens her door even more for him to enter in her apartment. Steve the proceeds to look at every single room of the apartment as if she was hiding something and she understands. He thought he was there and threatened her to not tell anyone. « He is not here. I told you. It was just... a nightmare. » She tells him, trying to reassure him in some way. 

« A nightmare made you cry? Your eyes are red and puffy. I know someone cried when I see it. » Steve tells her in a pretty hard voice, harsher thank he attended to and she pulls back a little. « Look... I’m here to protect you, but for me to do it properly, you have to tell me what’s going on. Was it just a nightmare? Or did you see something? » He insists.

She sighs, shaking her head and sits on the couch as they return to the living room. She doesn’t know if she has to tell him but he wants to know. It’s not a big deal, she thinks. It’s just night terrors, a lot of people have them and she’s used to them. « I have night terrors. Not every night but sometimes. I don’t remember what was in those... nightmares? But I usually wake up crying. And I feel like I screamed. Well.. I do I guess. » She says and shrugs, not bothering to look at him. The wall in front of her is interesting. « But it’s nothing. » 

Steve doesn’t say anything and stares at her. Her dark circles and pale face show how little she sleeps, and how hard those nightmares take on her. He doesn’t understand why she didn’t tell him sooner about it and somehow wishes he could do something but what? That he doesn’t know. « Does.. having someone with you helps you sleep? » He asks without a second thought. And if Natasha was there, she would slap him for his lack of tact with women. Dammit Steven Grant Rogers. 

Y/N blushes at his question and looks down, shrugging. She can’t help but feel a tiny bit weird about this question. Does he want to sleep her? Or is it just his curiosity? « I.. don’t know? Maybe. I mean, I only slept with Brock back then and it wasn’t really reassuring. But... kind of, when Peter was there, I was sleeping a bit better. » She admits and looks up at him.

« Okay. I see uhm... What about I sleep here, we can the couch mattress and put it next to your bed? » Steve says, running a hand on the back of his neck, a shy smile printed on his face. Beautiful, carved and perfect face..

The young woman doesn’t know what to say nor how to take his proposition but she nods, because why not? It’s just a way for him to make her feel safe gun? 

So she gets up, just like that, and Steve ends up laying on a mattress next to her bed, and even in the dark he guesses she’s blushing and hiding underneath the sheets. Cute. « Sleep tight, I’m here. » He just whispers and waits for her little snores a few minutes after, now able to sleep. 

—

Another scream wakes him, getting him up from his temporary bed. He’s not gonna lie, his back hurts a little but he doesn’t care as much as he does for the woman crying in her bed. She’s awake, sweating, sobbing and without thinking twice, he joins her and takes her in his arm. 

She’s a little stiff at first but then relaxes in his arms. It’s late, she’s overwhelmed and there is nothing he can do but hold her to reassure and calm her. « Shh, it’s Steve. I’m here. Everything is alright. » 

She’s shaking against his torso, her hands holding on his T-shirt so tight she could rip it off. Steve closes his eyes and puts his chin on the top of her head. Both of them are sitting on her bed, holding each other. It could be beautiful if there weren’t the circumstances of this whole moment. « C’mon. » He says softly as he lays, keeping her against his warm body. « I’m here. » He adds against her hair, and she calms down, slowly, until she falls asleep all over again. But he stays, he doesn’t leave her. He doesn’t want to. And he has to stay. For her.

——

Y/N wakes up pretty late in the morning, the sun shining high in the sky. She’s alone in her bed but his smell surrounds her. Of course she remembers last night, the way he held her, how he whispered those sweet sweet word in order to calm her and get her to sleep. She blushes as always, smiling like an idiot. 

As she gets out of her room, the smell of food makes her stomach grumbles. Steve is here, in the kitchen making her breakfast, and she feels as if she was in a movie. Those cheesy movies but they didn’t slept like in the movie. Fortunately. She would have hated herself if that happened. Not that she wouldn’t like to but.. Anyway. Yeah, food.

« Hi. » She says, smiling and sits on one of the chairs in the kitchen, looking at him. 

Steve turns around and smiles back. « Hi. I assume you got to sleep better. » He tells her, grabbing a cup and fills it with tea. She assumes he went to his appartement due to his new clothes, wet hair and the fresh smell of soap. And yet, he came back here. 

« Here you go. I thought.. that maybe making you breakfast was a good idea? Like... Is it alright? I mean it looks domestic and it is domestic but if it makes you in any way uncomfortable, please tell me. » 

Y/N can’t help but laughs, he looks like a child in a big body. Shy and anxious. « It’s okay. It’s actually.. very kind of you. And it smells great so that’s definitely not a problem. » She says and thanks him when he puts her cup on the table. 

They stay silent for a moment, eating in front of one another. They share looks, smiles and she feels like she’s dreaming. 

——

« You did wHAT? » Natasha asks Steve, looking hardly at him. « Steve! For fuck sake! »

« Language! » Carol yells from the bathroom, changing their daughter to take her for a nap. 

« For real Steve, you slept with her? Like? In her bed with her in your arms? » She asks again, closing her eyes to sort of calm herself, massaging her temples. « Okay. Okay... » 

« She needed someone to take care of her. I was there. That’s all. There is nothing wrong. » He says, crossing his arms against his chest. « She told me she was okay with it and there wasn’t any.. weird feeling. We just ate the next morning and I left like nothing happened. She wasn’t showing signs of fear or discomfort. » He explains to the red head, and sighs.

Natasha looks at her friend for a moment and decides that she can’t do anything. It happened already. « You told me you would put a gape between you and her, between your personal view and your professional one. Sleeping with her was not the best idea. It’s like.. you crossed THE line. Sleeping, literal sleep.. is freaking outside of what you have to do. If she comes at you crawling and asking for something you can’t give her or in reverse, YOU want something she can’t give you, I don’t want to see you suffer nor her again. Understood? Now, just.. Try to... I don’t know? »

« If you allow me, I would say that you’re already in for sure Steve. I mean... Not that it’s any of my business but we work together and.. I’m pretty sure that you shouldn’t be doing what you are doing. » Carol says as she enters the living room, sitting next to her wife. 

Steve looks at her then looks at Natasha and realizes that he is the one being wrong. He let himself do what he felt was the best thing to do, which, in this case, was not. He could be thrown out of this case, someone else could be assigned for her protection and he could hurt her at the end. So he has to, all over again, put some distance. « Okay. I’ll do my best. Try to be a police officer, which I should be. I promise. Okay? If she needs help, I’ll let her come to me. I won’t come to her. Except if she’s in real danger.»

——

«So aunt May cooked an apple pie, and we know you love it so I thought.. »

Y/N looks down at the plate Peter is holding and smiles. « It’s totally fine Peter, you know you can come here whenever you want. You don’t have to bring anything for you to come here. » She tells him and hugs him, putting the plate on the table. « I’m happy to see you. »

Peter closes his eyes and holds her tightly, smiling. « I’m so happy to see you too. I can’t stop thinking about you. Not in a weird way, because that would be.. ugh, anyway. But.. I just.. We miss you. I miss our talk, and your advices. » He says, taking a few steps back to look at her. She seems tired but in a better mood than before, her cheeks have more colors, her eyes, still dark, are beginning to shine just enough for him to see it. 

Back then, when everything happened, the both of them were as closed as they could get. Whenever Brock was not there, she would go to his yard, and talk to him for a few hours. She taught him how to look for the red flags when he would meet someone, especially after Peter did his coming out. She taught him to read a person, to actually take his time, specifically with men. And how she was so glad when he talked to her about MJ. Because that girl is one hell of a kind. She’s smart, genuine, beautiful, strong. A little bit.. off world sometimes but from what she’s heard, that’s what makes her so special in Peter’s eyes. 

« My advices? Peter, you found someone amazing by yourself and tell me if I’m wrong, but MJ is certainly the bestest person I’ve ever heard about. So I don’t think you need my advices anymore. You seem to take care of it pretty good by yourself. » She tells him and smiles when he blushes. 

« I just.. like her a lot. » He says, shyly and she can’t help but want to protect him forever. Like he did with her.

« I’m really happy for you. Really. And also greatfull to have you in my life. » Y/N says, suddenly overwhelmed. 

Peter looks up at her and hugs her, and she will never, ever feel more lucky to have him as a friend. 

—-

« I contacted the police from the state Brock’s victim was from, they finally answered and it turned out she committed suicide at the beginning of the year. The mom found her in her appartement. But I don’t understand why her parents lied to us, guess they’re still in denial? Mourning? The police chief told me not to ask them more questions as the case is closed but yet.. can’t help but feels like this is off.» Sam tells his colleagues during their meetup, briefing about their cases. Tony, Wade, Steve all look at him. 

« I understand them you know? I mean, if I found my kid hanging from the selling, I wouldn’t even bother answering to cops from another state. At least, it’s not a murder as we suspected. » Wade adds, playing with his pencil against the wood table.

« Yeah.. Okay. Well, found us lucky that miss Y/L/N didn’t do that too. We will send our apology for the disturbance to the victim’s parents. Now that we know that, I guess that.. unfortunately, we can concentrate more on Rumlow, and our other cases. » Tony tells them, his back against the wall, hand in his pants pocket. 

« I would like to investigate more on Rumlow with Sam if that’s okay boss? Y/N is feeling better as I can see, needs me less and less as the days go on. » Steve asks, watching Sam and nods back at the man. 

« I couldn’t disagree even If i wanted to, I have to say that you two work pretty good together. But careful, don’t get in any trouble. » Tony tells them, making everyone laugh a bit. It is known that Sam and Steve may have gotten in some troubles back in the days.. stopping some thugs without a second thought. But at the end, they do their job, and they are good at it. 

« On it Cap. Always a pleasure to work with you. » Sam says to Steve, his hand patting his shoulder in a friendly way. 

« Okay ladies, let’s get to work then. But I’m not bringing coffee the next time we hang out together. It’s a budget and Vanessa will kill me if I spent all our money on cafeine instead of saving it for the baby. » Wade admits, chuckling like he always does and they all go back to work.

—

After a good run with Peter in the park near her building, Y/N decides to go home, tired and sweaty. She feels good, and finally better. She feels more safe, a little bit more confident. It’s been almost 2 months and she hasn’t heard of him, nor saw him. She feels free. Steve is one the reasons why. He is less there but still is, and somehow.. she misses him. After that night, when they slept together, and shared a breakfast, he’s been distant but still kind, gentle and there for her when she needed.

So when she arrives at her door and knocks into him, she blushes.

« I’m so sorry.. I had a good run so my head is little bit fuzzy and I didn’t saw you coming. » She mumbles, shaking her head and backs off when she realizes that she put her hands on his torso. So hard, warm and..

« It’s okay, hi. » He says, laughing a little at her sudden reaction. « Did you hurt yourself? I mean you really went on it. » He adds, titling his head to properly look at her.

Her hair is messy, some strands stuck on her forehead from the sweat, her cheeks rosy and eyes shining. She’s even more beautiful like that. She looks more alive, more.. young. 

« Yeah.. I am. » She assures, looking up to him and smiles, smoothing her hoodie. « I’m sorry I should have told you I went for a run, but I promise I was not far from here. We went in the park just behind. And Peter was here with me. » 

Steve looks at her as she speaks, nodding. He’s not even mad at her for leaving without telling him, she has to have a life. Even if they didn’t catch Brock, that shouldn’t stop her from doing what she wants. « It’s okay Y/N, you were not that far and you were with someone, I will not keep you from doing what you want. You’re free. » He tells her, putting his hands on his hips. 

« I’m actually free for a coffee? If you want? » She bursts out, instantly regretting it. It’s too forward, not.. appropriate. Definitely not. 

Steve can’t help but laugh at her, she’s cute like that. He actually likes when she behaves like that, it shows her youth, her shyness and yeah, he’s damned. « Why not? I mean despite me being a cop, I’m also your neighbor. » 

With that, he follows her to her apartment, waits for her in the kitchen as she excuses herself to the bathroom. Steve catches that she decorated her appartement. It looks more like her. Everything is subtle, pale colors, some candles and plants there. It’s welcoming and strangely warming. 

While waiting for her, his phone rings. The name on his phone kind of disturbs him and everything goes down when he picks up and hears what Sam is telling him.

« Fuck. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what did you think of that chapter? What did Sam tell Steve on the phone? Hmmmmmm *insert suspens music* 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a kudo and a comment, always appreciated


	6. The past always follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is.. deep, there is a big trigger warning for this one, please also mind the tags.   
> It hit home but I’m proud of it actually. And we got our two babies beginning to.. yknow.... maybe feel a connection? Enjoy!

« The pictures seem to have been taken from a window facing her bedroom’s. He knows. Tony and I are going to go check the building, ask a few persons if they saw him or anything suspicious. » Sam explains on the phone, hiding his worry in order not to make Steve panic or else, everything could go wrong. 

There is a long silence before Steve replies, accommodating what his colleague just told him. « Okay, I’ll wait for you to do that.. I’m not telling her for now, if she knows, she will freaks out. » Steve says, running a hand in his hair.

« Who are you talking about? » A well known feminine voice asks behind him, making the blond officer turn around in her direction.

——

« Thank you, if you see him or anything suspicious, please contact us. » Tony tells the old man in front of him, handing him his card with his professional phone number printed on it. He shuts his eyes for a few seconds when the door closes. 

« Shit Boss... he knows, and if she finds out that he knows, she’ll panic.. The pictures are explicit. I mean, you’ve seen what I saw, he chose to take pictures of her when she was alone and vulnerable. »

Tony sighs, nodding and pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to think of a way to sort this out. « Okay, okay so we head back, keep everything between us. Tell Steve not to tell her. I think now is the time for her to tell everything. » 

The two men decide to head back to their quarters. 

In the meanwhile, in the building facing the one they were in, Y/N still looks at Steve, confused about what Steve was talking about and with whom he was talking. She tilts her head when the blond man stutters while explaining, frowning.

« Nothing, I mean Sam called me about a little case we had. Nothing bad. An old lady lost her dog, they found him with two broken paws. » He lies, unable to look at her in her eyes. 

« Oh.. okay, that’s sad and I get it, I mean I would freak out too... » She says with a pout, drying her damp hair with a towel, wearing a simple jean and a green hoodie. 

She’s cute he thinks, and innocent in her own way. Stop. Not now. Definitely not now. Now is not the time. 

« I have to make a quick call to this lady, I’m gonna.. go to call her and I’ll come back okay? Just two minutes top and I’ll drink that coffee with you! » Steve tells her, smiling and exits her apartment in order to call Tony to get some answers. 

——

« The pictures were sent at the office Steve, so he knows where she lives and knows that she’s under protection. » Tony says on the phone, looking at Sam who wears worry on his face. « It’s not a good idea for you to see these. They.. They are pretty intimate, explicit. I think whoever took the pictures- yeah.. We- Steve please calm down it’s okay. We will find where he is and stop everything. Just stay with her until then, don’t make her freak out. » 

Sam sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and looks at his boss who’s trying to calm Steve, and gets up. « I think he should bring her to his place. He knows where she lives so... maybe? I say maybe he’ll send someone or even come by himself. » 

Tony stops talking and listens to Sam, nodding and tells Steve the exact same things. « We will go to Peter house, his aunt and him are in danger too, just to make sure they are okay and safe. I’ll call you if we get something new.» 

When he hangs up, Tony shoves the phone in his pocket and nod in direction of the door. 

——

With shaking hands, Steve goes back to her apartment, a fake smile on his lips. « Hey, I came back! » He says, and looks at her for a long time, which seems weird for a moment and she just blinks at him. 

« Everything’s okay? » She asks, tilting her head and brings two filled cups to the table. « I didn’t put any sugar, I didn’t know if you drank your coffee with or without. » 

Regaining his mind, he looks down at the cups then back at her and shakes his head. « Will you kill me if I tell you I don’t... enjoy coffee that much? I mean I know I said yes but I do an amazing hot chocolate so why don’t we go at mine and I’ll make it up to you and maybe make you forgive me at the same time? » 

Y/N doesn’t understand the sudden change but shrugs and nods. « Y-yeah okay? Hot chocolate actually sounds good. » She says with a shy smile and takes a few step towards him. 

« Let’s go then! » 

——

« I know where she lives you dipshit! Tell me! She’s fucking him uh? Like the slut she is? Talk! » 

« N-no.. He-he’s a cop, making sure you’ll never hurt her again. » Peter whispers through his bleeding lips. 

« She’s mine, no one can take her away from me. Not even this fucking cop. Listen, I won’t kill you this time, but you and your pretty pretty aunt should know your place. If you talk to them about our little encounter, I’ll do her in front of you, then cut her throat while my guys take care of you? Understood? Now go cry on your parents grave and don’t do anything stupid fag. » Brock spits, letting Peter go, watching the teenager falls on the floor, his face bloody and bruised. 

When he finally leaves, Peter finds the strength to get up, walking slowly to his bathroom and as soon as he closes the door, tears spill down his cheeks, stinging his open wounds. He cries for what seems like hours, until he hears May coming home with two manly voices taking to her.   
« Shit. »

——

« Wow that’s a hot chocolate! It’s so good! You have to give me the recipe. » Y/N shrieks when she sips at the beverage, eyes shining, her smile so wide dimples dig into her cheeks. 

Steve chuckles and joins her on his couch, unable to tear his eyes from her. It’s so unusual to see her like this, happy, excited.. Young and full of life. It’s a little detail, to get her to smile or to laugh but he can’t get enough of it. « I’ll give it to you but it’s my secret recipe, you can’t share it with anyone! » 

« Not even Peter? I know he will like it, or more like LOVE it. » She says, licking her lips and then takes her phone. « Do you mind if I call him? Can I ask him to come over? » She asks sweetly, looking at Steve. 

« No, it’s okay, call him, he’s welcome to come if he wants. » Steve responds, looking around him. 

After a few minutes, Y/N frowns and pouts, putting her phone next to her. « I tried to call him two times but he won’t answer. Weird.. He’s maybe with MJ? » 

« Who’s MJ? »

« She’s his girlfriend I think? I hope though, he really likes her, they met at school and they can’t get enough of each other’s since they began to talk. They are cute, like really really cute together and MJ is so mature, a bit off sometimes but she respects Peter, a lot. He had a rough childhood you know? His parents died when he was young, his aunt took him and raised him like her own child. You met her ! May is so beautiful and-» She stops and blushes, looking down at her hands. « I’m sorry I talk too much.. »

Steve raises his brows, and smiles kindly, putting his hands on hers. « It’s okay, I like it when you talk.. I mean, I- You seem to really love them. » 

She blushes even more, looking down at his hand which Steve put quickly away and bits her lips, nodding. 

« I do. They are.. like my family, Peter was always there for me when things went down or when Brock wasn’t there. I feel like his big sister. And May... She did so much for me. When I had my miscarriage she-» She stops again but this time, for another reason and Steve feels it. They both tense up, his hand coming back to hers, squeezing them.

« Please don’t be ashamed okay? It’s me. Talk to me about it. » Steve finally says, trying to reassure her despite feeling sad and angry deep inside. But when he feels her relax a bit, he swallows his feelings and listens to her. 

« I’m- I never talk about it to someone.. like you. I mean doctor Romanoff knows, May too and that’s all. Peter doesn’t even know.. Fuck. » She shudders and sniffles, tears menacing to drop. « It was.. a year ago? I was alone at home, Brock went.. to do what he does, which I never knew. I got this.. pain, intense pain in my lower stomach. At first I thought it was my period or some bones he broke the night before but it got worse and I say the blood on my legs, coming right from.. Yeah. Uh... And I panicked, I thought I was dying. So I grabbed tissues, a lot of tissues and tried to stop the bleeding but I didn’t work so.. I only had one option and I don’t even know how I was able to walk through my yard to Peter’s... then May saw me, took me in. I-I begged her not to call anyone so she helped me. She went to the pharmacy, bought what I needed and I stayed there for two days. » She weeps her tears angrily, looking away from him. « Brock went to knock on her door after that, and told her not to tell anyone or he would hurt her and Peter, when I saw her again, I.. I told her it was okay that she didn’t tell anyone. At this time.. everything that mattered for me was to keep them safe, even if it meant I would take it all at home. They are what I have left. I love them and- and I can’t thank them enough for what they did to me and if something happens to them I would never forgive myself. » 

A long silence takes place between the two of them, Steve processing what she just told him. He’s also thankful for what Peter and his aunt did for her, even though they should have called the police, they did what they thought was right. But fuck, thinking about what Brock did to her that she hasn’t told him yet makes him want to kill this bastard even more. 

« Hey, it’s okay. You’re strong. So strong. You’ve been through so much and still here you are, telling me about this. You’re still here. » 

The young woman shrugs and sighs. « The thing is.. I’m not ashamed I couldn’t keep the baby. I- I was actually glad I had a miscarriage. Because.. if I had a baby with him, it would have been worse. What if he did something similar to it? What.. what about this baby, his baby, how could.. how could I love it if it came from him? I was.. relieved fate had other plans for me. » She admits, then takes her cup and sips, still not looking at Steve. 

He respects her, and he respects what she said. He also understands what she means, because in a way she’s right. This baby would never had a chance in life with a father like Brock. « I understand. And it’s okay. It’s totally okay. »

After this long discussion, he doesn’t say more and she doesn’t either, the both of them sitting in a tense silence. Steve can’t stop thinking it though, he’s still processing what she told him. He’s still shocked that she opened herself to him, but he’s glad she did. It means she trusts him a little more but he won’t press her to tell him the rest. Not yet. One step at a time. 

« Thank you for telling me. » His voice is low, gentle as if he’s afraid that if he talks, she will run away but she doesn’t. She actually turns herself to him, facing him and looks at his hands. 

« I know it’s not much.. but I wanted to thank you. For what you do daily. You know.. protecting me, making me feel safe again... I know it’s your job so it’s normal for you but.. thank you. » She says, smiling a little at him when she raises her head, looking at the blond man sitting next to her. 

They are close. So close he can feel the heat from her body, he can smell her perfume, could almost feel her breath against his cheek if he leans..

A sudden loud bang breaks the moment, making them startle. « What was that? » She asks as Steve gets up and walks to his front door, watching through the peephole. He then proceeds to quickly turn off the light. « Stay calm, don’t make a sound. Someone is in your apartment. » 

——  
 _« Baby, hey, Stevie, listen to mama okay? I love you so much. But please listen to me. Make sure the door stay locked, don’t turn on the light and don’t make a sound? Okay? He won’t hurt you if you do as I say? Mama is gonna take care of this and everything will be alright of you do what I told you to. »_

_The frightened little boy nods, shaking and hugs his mom tight, crying silently when she leaves him. He then do as she said, turn the light off, locking the door and runs to sit on the corner of his room, hugging his knees to his chest. When he hears them shout, furnitures falling to the floor and his mother’s cries, he claps his hands over his ears. Everything will be fine. ___


End file.
